All I want for Christmas is You
by Lily G
Summary: Spike is set up in a blind date by Lewis. SLASH. Spike/Withheld.


Title: All I want for Christmas is you

Gift for: paranoid_woman

Pairing: Spike/Withheld

Word Count: 2486

Rating: T

Prompt: A good story about a blind date in which not everyone is happy all the time using the words 'shadow', 'collision' and 'smile'

Summary: Spike is set up in a blind date by Lewis.

Warning: SLASH

Disclaimer: Don't own anything but the plot.

Beta: paranoid_woman

Author's notes: This is for paranoid_woman, by way of the Flashpoint Secret Santa Exchange 2009 over at lj comm flashpoint_sru, my wonderful co-mod of the community and my dear friend. Merry Christmas, hon.

* * *

Spike was fuming. He was really, really pissed at Lou. Constable Lewis Young had had the brilliant idea to set him up by planning a blind date behind his back. Okay he hadn't been dating for a while, but it's not like he needed Lou's pity. And how would he have time to date when he was working all the time. Recently, a raise of crimes rate and a rampant blue flu hadn't helped. They were running on overtime all the time because there weren't enough officers in the street and they had to do more patrols. He didn't have a lot of free time, so when he was home, he was too tired to go out, or was spending this little amount of time with his family.

He usually liked to take his nephews and nieces to magic shows, or theaters to watch a film, to summarize, to spoil them rotten. He knew he would probably never have kids, and he wasn't looking forward to telling his parents they would probably never have grand-kids. The only person who knew why was Lewis because he had found Spike sniffling one morning in the locker room when he thought he was alone. He had also noticed that Spike had shadows under his eyes, which meant he hadn't sleep well for a while.

After their shift, Lewis had made him spill his guts out, and Spike found himself telling his best friend that he had a nasty break-up. With a guy. And it hadn't fazed Lou at all. Lou had told him that he already had suspicion about him being gay and that he supported him no matter what, and that he wouldn't treat him differently. He had explained to Lou that his ex hadn't taken their break-up really well and he had tried to blackmail him afterward since Spike wasn't out at work or at home.

Lou's best friend was scared to death that he could get fired. He knew he was being irrational because they were in a pretty tolerant country, but working in law enforcement taught him that it wasn't that simple. Police officers weren't that tolerant about homosexuality, particularly if they had to share a locker room and a commune shower room. Only one person not professional in this job could cost him more than his job. It could cost him his life if he wasn't backed-up in the field.

Even if he was scared, Spike wouldn't give that jerk satisfaction. He was a cop after all. He hadn't let himself fall back into a bad relationship, and Lewis' friendship was a great help. Who knows what that guy would be able to do if he was already trying to get Spike back by blackmailing him? At first he was afraid that it would make Darren snap, but Lou was here as usual to support him, and if Spike had never seen his best friend getting mad once, he could swear that Lewis was ready to kill his ex. Which had been pretty efficient since he never heard again about Darren. Not that he really minded.

Weeks after the whole deal, Spike found himself agreeing on a blind date, because Lou had made his best kicked-puppy look to convince Spike that he needed to get a life, and incidentally to get laid, and that his girlfriend had this handsome friend who was single, because he didn't seem to find the good person, and so on. Lewis had also told him that it would be nice if he had someone for Christmas, rather than to be alone for the holidays.

He was pretty sure that it was a trap, and that handsome guy had some psych problem or else, seeing how he was lucky recently. And Lewis didn't know the guy either, but he told Spike that he trusted his girlfriend. The only thing he knew is that he was blond and worked for the police too. They had grown up together on an Army base where their fathers were stationed. They met again when the guy came back from Afghanistan. Great, just what he needed after Darren, a guy messed up by war. He almost called off but he knew it would hurt Lou's girlfriend so, in extension, it would hurt Lou too.

So, here he was, in a cozy restaurant, waiting at the bar for a guy he didn't know, and who, apparently didn't know about the word punctuality. Spike was rather nervous and fidgeting in his bar stool when he saw Sam enter the restaurant. Now, he would have to suffer through his male-date, if he ever showed up, with one of his teammate in the same room, teammate who didn't know Spike swung that way. Just his luck.

Sam spotted him quickly since Spike was seated in the middle of the restaurant. After checking with the receptionist who told him to wait at the bar until his table was ready, he pondered for a moment if he should go and say hello to his colleague. He would have liked to say friend but after the time he spent at the SRU, he realized that they were kinda distant and he didn't really know Spike. Maybe it was the occasion to make a step toward friendship by this little gesture. But he noticed when he entered the restaurant that Spike looked spooked when he saw Sam. He came closer.

"Hey, Spike. Nice to see you here," Sam greeted Spike.

"Hi, Sam. Fancy seeing you here!" Spike answered, flushed.

"Sure thing. Got a date, buddy? Who's the lucky girl? And where is she? You didn't tell about this today," Sam teased.

"Uh, yeah, it's…" Spike trailed.

Sam noticed that Spike was getting more and more embarrassed.

"I'm sorry, Spike, I didn't want to make you uncomfortable. I'm gonna wait farther than here," Sam apologized, leaving.

Spike grabbed his wrist, "Wait! I didn't want to be rude. It's just that, well, uh, it's… It's not… Raaah, okay, it's not a She, it's a He," he blurted out, releasing Sam's arm, and waiting for the blow. Though he didn't get the one he was expecting.

"Okay,"

"Okay, I just told you I'm gay, and the only thing you tell me is 'Okay'?"

"Well, what do you want me to say? Insult you? Going into a crying fit? You're gay, big deal," Sam stated.

"So you're not disgusted or anything?" Spike asked, puzzled.

"Not all the Army guys are homophobic, and we still are in Canada. So where is your date?" Sam asked casually.

"I think he stood me up. I've been waiting for 45 minutes."

"That sucks, man. Though I can't blame him, traffic is a bitch and I'm, myself, late."

"So, where's your date?"

"Apparently not here yet, the receptionist just told me to wait at the bar."

"But you don't see her in the room?" Spike frowned.

"I didn't s…" Sam didn't manage to go further into his explanation because the waitress arrived near them.

"Sirs, you can follow me."

Both guys look at each other.

"Yes both of you," she added, noticing their dumbfounded looks. She showed them a table. "Please."

"Uh," was Sam's witty comeback.

"It's the table for two reserved under the name of Cassandra Banks, which both of you requested."

Sam and Spike took a seat, and the waitress left them with the menu.

"Uh. How? Errr, I…" Spike was trying to say totally confused.

"So you know Cassandra?" Sam asked with a mischievous grin.

"Yeah, she's Lou's girlfriend. I met her once. Nice girl. But… But… How can you be so relaxed? I mean… I mean… Well, I don't even know what I mean. You're straight. You were dating Jules. Is that a joke? Are you toying with me?" Insecurities from what happened with Darren seemed to overwhelm him. He was becoming more and more agitated, and he was rambling.

Finally, Sam managed to grab his flailing arms and to talk him down, "Calm down, Spike. We are in the middle of a restaurant and you're making quite a scene. I'm not toying with you. I would never do that to a _friend_. I would never do that to _you_. You're probably the nicest guy I know. I didn't even know who Cassandra was dating, so when she told me her boyfriend's best friend was a nice person, I didn't know she was talking about Lou and you." Sam was slowly rubbing circle on Spike wrists, which apparently was soothing him.

Spike finally managed to get himself together and noticed that Sam was holding his hands. He went to take them away from Sam, but the latter hold them tighter. Finally he gave up. After all it was feeling good.

"I'm sorry for freaking out."

"It's okay, buddy. Apparently you seem to have a lot on your plate. You wanna talk about it?"

"Not really. Well, not here, at least. Not that I don't wanna talk to you."

"How about we order dinner then go talk wherever you want?"

"Fine by me. So why are you okay with whole gay date thing? You, the straighter guy of the SRU, who went out with the unreachable Julianna Callahan…"

"Well, as you can see, it didn't go well with Jules…" He moved closer to Spike to whisper in his ear, "And who said I was straight?" Those six words sent shivers down Spike's spine.

"I. Uh. Hmm," Spike lamely managed.

"I think I lost you there," Sam teased. "For your information, I'm bi."

Spike blushed, "Okay. Though I'm sorry it didn't end well with Jules."

Sam shrugged, "I'm over it now, even if I had rough moments when she broke up with me."

"You know, that's funny. The only thing Lou knew about my 'date' is that it was an ex-Army guy, currently working in the police department, who couldn't find the good person. I never connected the dots, but now that I think about it…"

"It's not like I'm the only one from the Army in the PD, Spike. I hope you're not disappointed that it's just me."

"No. Actually I feel better knowing it's you. That means I won't have to spend the evening with another screwed up."

Sam could hear the tremor in his friend's voice. "I guess that your last relationship didn't end well either." Whoever made Spike suffer wouldn't like to be around Sam right now. He changed the subject to make his teammate feel better, "So… What are you going to order for our first date?"

Spike laughed and they began chatting, trying to know each other better. The evening went pretty well, and soon they found themselves politely kicked out of the restaurant which was closing. They decided to end their 'date' at Sam to talk some more, since Spike was still living in his parents' basement.

Spike told Sam everything about Darren. He told him how Darren was nice at first, and like in a cliché, how after a few months, he began irritable, often drinking a lot when they were out. How he was making fun of him when they were with Darren's friends, because Darren was an engineer who made money, and Spike _only_ a police officer. How he tried once to hit him, but Spike defended himself because he didn't want to become the victim they were helping on daily basis, even if he didn't like fighting people he loved. But somehow he had to do it, particularly when Darren decided to blackmail him.

If Sam didn't completely want to kill Darren before, this was the last straw. He told Spike he was glad he was away from that jerk that didn't deserve Spike. Because Spike was a nice guy, and a i_great_/i police officer, who loved his job and had many skills. Even if Spike would find it corny, Sam told him that he was the sunshine of Team 1, always having a nice word or a joke when someone was feeling down. And if this Darren couldn't see that, well, his loss. Sam wouldn't have been that stupid. He was happy because he made Spike smile.

After that Sam told him about his time in JTF2, the loss of his friends, his return, his bad relationships with his father because he didn't think that SRU was worth leaving Army, and that Sam was better than that. He let Spike know that he was feeling good in the SRU, that he had found a new family after the Army.

They finally fell asleep from exhaustion on Sam's couch in the wee hours of the morning, pent up emotion finally released.

When Spike woke up a few hours later, he noticed first thing that the sun was already high, secondly that he was sleeping on Sam's couch, and thirdly that he was sleeping _in_ Sam's arms. They had apparently managed to roll over in their sleep and get closer. _Very much_ closer. He stiffened in his friend's arms which made Sam stir, _and_ tighten his grip.

Sam slurred, "helloooo there."

"Hi," Spike answered shyly.

"You're comfy?"

"Very much apparently," Spike blushed.

"Good. Me too. I'm not planning on moving for a while."

Spike settled back against Sam chest, "I was thinking. Since we didn't have a lot of time this month, maybe we could go to the mall, if… if… well, of course it's if you wanna spend the rest of the day with me… I, er, still need to buy some presents for Christmas, and, and, er…"

Sam decided that he had made his friend suffer enough for the morning, so he decided to put him out of his misery by saying, "Of course, I would be very happy to go out with you," not clarifying the double entendre.

"Cool. I need to buy presents for the team. I still have no idea what I'll buy to Ed, maybe a cello CD to piss him off… And to Greg, I was thinking of…" Sam let him rambling for a while, being soothed by Spike's voice. After a moment, the latter stopped his rant and looked down at Sam, "Er, what would you like for Christmas by the way? I still have no idea of what you like doing outside work."

"You wanna know what I want for Christmas?"

"Yeah."

"Well, all I want for Christmas is you," he told Spike, looking straight in his eyes. He slid a hand behind Spike's neck and brought him down until their lips were inches apart. Then, he caught Spike's lips with his, and kissed him lightly.

It only took a few seconds before Spike's brain got with the program and he deepened the kiss. They finally pulled out after a few minutes when they were out of breath. Finally Spike murmured, "Well, it looks like Santa came early this year," before both resumed their sleep, in each other arms.

THE END


End file.
